Hey Plissken! Where's that Tattoo Go?
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: Snake received his nickname before getting the infamous belly tattoo but the tattoo was what made the nickname Snake stick long after his military career was over. This takes place in 1988 just before Snake turns 21. Snake returns to the barracks after ge
1. Mark of a Legend

He'd decided to do this but now as he waited while the piece was drawn up nerves were getting the best of him. The humming needles in the back were starting to put him on edge but he trusted in the military grade painkillers he'd taken not too long ago.

"Steven." Snake looked up at the artist motioning for him to go into the back. The time to chicken out was past. Though for Snake the time to back out had ended when he said he was going to get it done.

"Strip down and we'll clean you up."

Snake started to undress in the back room glancing at the tattoo gun sitting on the bench.

"You said you wanted solid black and raised?"

"Yeah." Snake watched him sort through needles while undressing. When Rick pulled out the biggest of the lot Snake gulped and closed his eyes. This was going to be bad. He knew it but pride and his desire to be inked overruled any sort of good sense. A few moments passed before his tattooer came over with the shaving cream and razor. Snake looked down and got wide-eyed. He'd never taken into account needing to be shaved. That was going to be hell later.

Cold hands quickly removed every hair from the top of his midsection all the way down to the crotch. Snake thought it made him look weird and even worse he shivered from cold as he was sprayed with something that burned before it was wiped away. More stuff was slathered on and the transfer of the huge cobra was brought out. Standing straight Plissken waited for it to be positioned. He was immediately ushered over to a mirror.

Purple transfer lines curled over his stomach and down. For the first time since he'd stepped into the parlor Plissken was jittery from something other than fear. The tattoo was going to be the coolest damned thing ever. Snake smiled and headed back for the chair.

"Sit and sling your legs over the sides of the chair."

Snake did so and was glad for the soft blanket under him as the chair was lowered back. It took effort to relax once the gun started and Rick slid over on his wheeled chair. Pain was coming. A whole shit load of pain.

"I'm going to start up on the hood. Once you're used to it I'll do the head and work down. Ready?"

Plissken glanced down at the purple lines tracing around his cock. How he'd ever thought that was a good idea was something he couldn't even remember. Shrugging he nodded to Rick and leaned back again staring at the ceiling. The first touch of the needle wasn't too bad. It hurt about as much as his calf had. In some places it hurt less.

Time had passed but who knew how much when cold liquid on his burning stomach. Jerking at first he looked down surprised to see the head and most of the hood burned black against the pale skin of his stomach.

"Half done." Rick assured him with a smile. "Ready to get this done."

Snake admired the work before lying back down. "Let's go for it."

The needle hum came again but as it traveled lower the pain increased. Snake took a ragged breath and clenched his teeth as the rattling passed over his hip bone and down. He wanted to die. Dying would hurt less than this. Snake made a mental note never to complain about getting shot again. That hurt way less than this was.

Again a cold blast hit him from the spray bottle. The burn was enough that he cried out. Tears welled up in his eyes uncontrollably as he glanced down at the work. Red, raised skin trailed down his body to the last part to be done. The black fill in the bands winding around his cock was still blank. Groaning Plissken lay back down.

"If you don't stay still this will hurt more than it has to."

Snake nodded closing his eyes. He felt lightheaded and sick to his stomach. The humming went on like white hot fire. It burned and Plissken dug his heels back against the floor in an attempt to stay still. He saw his hands go white as a wave of nausea rolled in. The black crawled slowly out his cock. He almost cursed his endowments. If it was shorter there wouldn't be so many bands to get to the end.

He thought be blacked out but wasn't sure. The next thing he felt was the cold liquid shocking his hot, burning cock like electricity. He was sure he would vomit if he took too deep of a breath. Standing was also out of the question. The only option was to lay there in agony. The pain hadn't stopped. Suddenly, Plissken wondered what kind of hell this would have been without the painkillers. He didn't even want to think about it.

"Stay there for as long as you need. I'll wrap you after I've cleaned up."

Snake looked over at Rick trying to focus. Though his comment got a laugh out of Plissken. There was no way in hell Snake planned on getting up anytime soon. Still curiosity got the better of him and he propped himself up on his elbows to look down. There was the black snake coiled ominously from his cock up onto his stomach. It was enough to cause him to grin even through the pain.

"Nice piece of work." Rick commented as he came back to slather something on the tattoo that momentarily eased the pain. Then he began wrapping it.

"You know the drill?"

Snake chuckled and nodded. He'd cared for a tattoo already once in his life while hiding it. This one he wouldn't have to hide so much.

"When are you due back in the field?"

"We got two weeks of training." Snake hadn't thought about that. Running was going to be a bitch.

"It should be healed enough by then. If you lose any ink I'll fill it for free."

Snake cringed at the thought of more ink there, all the way down. All he could do was shake his head as he slowly sat up.

"Take your time dressing and come out when you're steady enough to walk."

Plissken smiled as Rick left then looked over at his clothes. They were going to wait. They were going to wait awhile before he even tried to put them on.


	2. How Low?

Snake hobbled into the barracks with his pants unbuttoned and a painful grimace on his face. Taylor looked up from his work and laughed. "You get a tattoo, Snake?"

Snake's scowl deepened as he stumbled to a stop. He'd never felt burning, fiery pain like he was feeling now. "Yeah, Sarge got it this morning."

"Well, let's see it!" Taylor declared wondering what and where Plissken had finally gotten his tattoo.

Even through the pain Snake smirked gingerly lifting his shirt to expose the huge black snake on his stomach that disappeared below the waistband of his Government Issue briefs.

Taylor was unphased. He had expected the snake and with Plissken's pretension toward extremes the size wasn't much of a surprise either. "Where's the rest?" Taylor questioned trying not to chuckle.

Snake's smirk grew as he threw off his shirt. His brow started to rise and a cocky smile appeared that Taylor was all too familiar with. Plissken was about to cause trouble. With steadfast confidence Snake dropped his fatigues and briefs.

Taylor's mouth dropped open as he stared at the completely exposed tattoo. "Jesus fucking Christ man! You're a crazy bastard!" Snake just laughed at the stunned expression, even when the laughter caused the tattoo to burn.

"Hey Sarge I...I…" the voice of Sophia broke off to a gasp as she saw not only the tattoo but more of Snake then she had ever seen, ever planned on seeing. Her hand flew to her mouth in shock and her cheeks began to redden. Plissken's laughter stopped when he heard the voice. Glancing at Sophia his cheeks began to flush under her stare. Christ did he think she was hot and now standing here like this.

He sighed as she pointed at him. "You got it there!" was all she could manage causing Taylor to burst into laughter.

Plissken looked down at himself curiously. "Christ you bastards act like I got it tattooed. It's just around the bottom. Hell, I'm not even crazy enough to get that tattooed!"

Snake looked back up at Sophia's still flabbergasted expression. She was blushed as red as a fire engine when she spoke again. "Didn't it hurt?"

Snake gently pulled his trousers up and cautiously lay down on the couch. "Like white hot fucking fire in all the wrong places!"

Sophia smiled down at him unable to resist the desire to tease him while he was down. "That's too bad Flyboy." She said with a seductive grin. "I could have got you hot in all the right places but seems to me you'll be on the injured list for awhile. Shame, the things I could do with that snake"

Plissken watched with wide eyed shock as she left. She couldn't have said what he thought she said. Snake looked to Taylor for an answer.

Taylor chuckled. "She's all yours Flyboy."

Damn she had said it. Snake looked out at the closing door. "Of all the days she could have said that!" Snake covered his face with his forearm trying to ignore the pain racing over his skin. "Sarge did she just…?"

Taylor just laughed as he stood to return to his duties. "Suggest you rest up before she decides to comeback and look at that snake again." Plissken burst into laughter .He watched Taylor leave and lay on the couch trying to sleep with the snake burning on his stomach.


End file.
